


The Sexiest Eyebrows

by Zilo



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilo/pseuds/Zilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eminem and 50 goofing off in the limo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexiest Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

> Total CRACKFIC. I have a thing for eyebrows and I had some suspicions after seeing them on the cover of Blender from back in the day. http://www.amazon.com/Blender-Eminem-Cover-Scandals-Coachella/dp/B002NBKN6U

Fifty slid across the leather seat of the limo and made a face as soon as he caught Em’s gaze. They both laughed.

“Whoa shit, she really spruced those things up huh?” Em giggled like a ten year old as Fifty continued to arch his newly sculpted eyebrows and make strange villainous expressions.

“The eyebrow chick wanted me. She was hittin’ on me, telling me how sexy my arches are and shit.”

“What? Fuck. They say that to everyone.” Em pouted.

“Nah, your eyebrow-ist wanted to sex me up.”

“Tina did not want your sex! Don’t be stealin’ my eyebrow-ist and runnin’ off to sunny Hawaii with her. She’s the best there is!” Em feigned mock horror at the thought of losing her.

Fifty put his hand on Em’s leg. “Don’t worry about Hawaii. I told Tina I was saving myself for you. I wouldn’t leave you for free eyebrow treatments. It was a tough call but-”

Em elbowed him in the chest playfully. “A tough call huh?! My sexy ass is worth the world! You lucky I let you have a piece of this sweetness!”

Fifty batted his elbow back and took the cue to tackle him. The limo took a sharp turn and they both slid into a messy pile of arms and legs onto the floor.

“Like gold!!” Em yelled as he struggled not to be pinned by Fifty’s slightly larger build. Em wrapped his legs around Fifty’s torso and tried to flip him over. It was a bit of a miscalculation though and only succeeded in him getting half pinned while lying on his stomach.

Fifty scrapped his teeth across his exposed neck and licked. Em shivered involuntarily. “Oh yeah, I got the magic spot.” Fifty joked and then continued to whisper in sex voice; “So seductive.”

Em turned his head to the side. “Are you gonna serenade me now or after the sex?” Fifty paused as if to think about it and Em used his distraction to push him back and hook his leg under himself and roll over on top. “Score one for the white boy.” He panted out with a big grin.

“I let you have that one.”

“You wish.”

 

-finished


End file.
